


My story

by SaDav5853



Category: Hmmm - Fandom, There is no fandom - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaDav5853/pseuds/SaDav5853
Summary: Welcome to my story! I’m. Glad you could drop by! Have fun reading my life, and random thoughts.
Relationships: None





	My story

Hello, my name is Samantha, and this is my story. 

My name is Samantha Davis, I grew up in canada ontario in a city called brampton, and later moved to a beautiful town named Erin. This is chapter one. 

This book is going to be random, it’s going to be about my thoughts during the day. And they will confuse you, so if you don’t want to be confused, don’t read this.

I legit have been waiting for my phone to die for like 20 minutes. It’s still not dead and I don’t know how this is happening. One minute it’s at 60% the next it’s at 1% and not dying. I have opened every app, I turned the brightness all the way up, but still nothing. Ahhhh. What if I just type here- My phone finally died. 

I’m going to tell a story, there was this one time in grade nine, I had this major crush on this due, I won’t say his name, but I was and still am really close friends with him.

He was my life, I loved walking home with him. 

But he never seemed to notice that I had this major crush on him. Eventually like all crushes, it faded, and I am in this amazing relationship with someone who I will call bee.

Anyway, today in class we had a test. The test was history, and I can tell you one thing for sure, I definitely failed horribly. Like, so bad, that I didn’t even get a chance to look over my stuff. I probably failed so hard. Right now there is this meeting going on in school, for the course selection outline. It is really cool so far. 

  
The teacher is explaining how to graduate highschool. I still cannot believe that I will be in grade 11 next year, like, where the hell did the time go? Did it go down the drain? What happened here? When did I get so old? 

I am excited to get older, but I am also afraid shitless about getting older, and I don’t know how to get rid of the fear. It’s been there since grade 6. I have been afraid since fking grade 6. It’s like time is just wasting away, and slowly fading.

I want to make my life successful. I remember 2020 went by so fast, like holy shit. I am so scared, why is the time going by so fast? What is happening? Why can’t time just slow the fuck down? I am so scared about becoming an adult, because there's so much that can happen. 

I really am scared of getting older. I have tried to tell myself that it is inevitable, but I keep getting scared every time. I don’t know what to do about it. I am in grade ten and afraid of the future. Why am I so scared? 

Why do I feel this way? Why do I feel so worried about what is to come? I can’t stop the feeling. I can’t stop the fear. It’s hyperventilating fear. I hate it so much. Everything sucks. It really does.

I really really want pizza right now.

Minecraft is a really fun game. There are so many possibilities and endless ideas to do. You can literally do anything you want in minecraft. There are birds, fish, dogs, bears, other creatures, you can build anything you want, you can play the game however you want, and there are no rules. There are no rules about what you are supposed to do, you can just choose what you want. If you want to build a castle you can. If you want to build a really big boat you can. If you really want to, you can defeat the wither with an army of bees. You can grow an army of dogs if you want, you can build a mansion, there are so many possibilities and endless opportunities that can happen in minecraft. The reason why I am writing this is because I am bored stiff and I don’t want to listen to the teacher. I know how to do all of this stuff already, and I know all the information already, I know what to do with my course outline. 

The teacher is now starting to talk about the deadline of the course selection. 

There is this one song that has been stuck in my head for a week. It is called Champagne. It’s so catchy and upbeat. I really like it. 

I am bored so I am going to make a poem.

Whenever I get fidgety I start to type. It’s odd because, I usually don’t like typing things. Sometimes I justy need to get my energy out and type fast on a computer. It’s fun but also distracting to other people. I feel bad fort. I feels pretty bad for it. Sometimes I just want to make a book about my life. I guess this is what I am doing. I might post a public journal and share my life with a bunch of strangers. I can write 10 paragraphs in like, 2 hours. I am proud of myself for that ability. Wanda vision is really good so far, I really like it, and there is also snowpeircer, and attack on titan, and helluva boss, and eddsworld, supernatural, hades town, and finally the avengers movies. I have a lot of shows going on at the moment, also the queens gambit. That one is a good one too. It is really dark, and really detailed. It is so goooooood. I really like the way the first episode was done, and I might watch more of it eventually. One day I might finish watching it, and I will be happy when that day comes. 


End file.
